Slang
i dont think this belongs in here. 90s # 'Dip' or 'Let's Dip verb...To leave. ex. 'Hang up the phone and let's dip.'or...'See you guys later, we have to dip.' # 'Sup, b? Phrase, short for "what's up my bitch?" # ...with Adv. along, short for "with you," "with me," etc. Example: "I can't go. I still have homework to do." "Just bring it with" or "We're going to the mall. Wanna go?" "Well, if you stop by the Gap, I'll come with." # Ah girl What's up girl? # All That Eexpression. That which has everyone's attention (usu. said to people who pretend to be such) # All that and a bag a chips Means "I'm the best and then some." # All... As in "I'm all" or "She was all..." A replacement for the term "like". Usually seems to mean "says" or "said". "He was all, 'Are you mad at me?' and I was all 'No way, what are you talking about?' # As if! 1) Excl. Yeah right! Phrase immortalized by Alicia Silverstone in "Clueless". # Atari A term used among electronic musicians and some ravers to describe horrid DJs. The term used when referring to a bad, or mindless DJ's sound. "That DJ is such an Atari". # Back In The Day expression. back in the days of..., '90s version of "When I was..." or "Remember when...?" # Bama Term used to call someone a redneck ie "Dude that guy was a bama." # Bangin'/Slammin' Has it going on.. # Beans money...ussually dollars. Let me borrow 2 beans for the soda. # Beards/Chinny/Chinny rack on False, bullshit. Said when you don't believe someone. Usually accompanied by scratching the chin. # Beeotch n. phonetic variant of "bitch," usu. used as a term of endearment toward someone you're too macho to address more politely # Bitch n. someone over whom you have pretty much complete control. Recalls sadomasochistic B&D meaning and/or prison sodomy. # Blazed If you ask someone "Yo, wanna go get blazed?" You are asking them if they want to go smoke weed. Or already high "Man, I'm blazed" # Bling-Bling Wearing nice jewelry # The Bomb 1) Adj. Par excellence! Out of this world! # Bones Money, "I need 7 bones for the movie." # Bonus/bargain Sarcasm generally used in the UK, meaning "Oh for god sake" # Bounce To leave "lets bounce" # Brutal Bacically means bad "That movie was brutal dogg" # Bugg'n Same as trippin', Freaking out. "Man you's buggin the otha night dawg." # Bunk Crazy, messed-up... # Buzz Hype Awesome, amazing, not boring # Buzz Kill Boring # CHA-CHING!!! Costly # Cheddar Money, cash, etc. # Chica Means "chick" or "girl". i.e. "Hey what's up chica?" # Chick-Flick n. any movie that has none of the following: graphic violence, full frontal female nudity (necessarily), a high-speed chase, or sight gags. Essentially, movies that stereotypically apply only to women, such as "The English Patient." # Chill Out Calm down, take it easy # Chillin' It means that you doing O.K., or your fine. # Crib House, apartment, dorm, dwelling # Crunk hyped up , bout it , excited # Damn Skippy That's right # Dank adjective. Describes how awesome something is. Used frequently in the Phish parking lots. Ex. "Those are some dank nugs!!!" # Dawg another meaning for a friend, an acquaintance..."What up Dawg!" # Dead Presidents Slang term for money (reference to pictures of George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Benjamin Franklin et.al. on paper or coined currency). # Don't go there! Someone has just hit a touchy subject and the other person doesn't appreciate them getting in their business. # Dope Great # Dope Synonomous with fly, cool, etc. Ex. "Yo, those shoes are dope, girl!" # Dubs Reveresed spelling of the word "buds" which is another slang form for WEED # Dude noun. used for male or female. # Dude! used at the beginning of an exclamation or a question. i.e. "Dude! Look at that hot guy!" or "Dude, have you seen my bag?" can be used for male or female. # Duh!! Didn't you know that? # Eat my shorts! "Screw you!" or "Go to hell!" used by the cartoon boy Bart Simpson in Matt Groening's "The Simpsons" # Evita Like 1) Adj. Snobby # F-bomb Excl. euphemism for "f**k." May have gained popularity on radio sports talk host Jim Rome's show. # Fart-Knocker adj. An idiot; A phrase coined by "Beavis & Butt-Head" in the early 90's. # Fine he/she looks real good, like "that guy is fine" # Flawsen Another term for "kissing ass to someone" # Fly Fly: meaning cool, good, fun, etc. used mostly in the mid 90's, when the word "phat" was especially popular. (exp-"that dance was sooo fly") # Fool Sounds like foo'. A dummy. ex: "Let's go fool." # Freak out Go crazy, get really mad, i.e. "he freaked out when I told him" # Freakin' a slightly nicer term for fu**ing. i.e. "he's a freakin idiot!" # Fresh original, cool, nice, "the shit" # Gank To steal. I ganked these shoes from the mall. # Get Over It Get Over It means exactly wat it sez - "Get Over It!". To tell someone to get over it is to point out that they are over-reacting to a situation or thing or is telling them that they need to shut up- e.g. "I can't belive I spilt cola on my new shirt!" "Get over it" # Get a Room! Excl. What you say to two or more people whose public displays of affection seem too inappropriate or risque. (i.e., make what you're doing private, not so public) # Gettin Jiggy verb. Can mean either dancing or putting the move on a member of the opposite sex. Popularized by the Will Smith song "Getting Jiggy With It" # Ghetto adj. unflattering, as in cheap. # Giddy Up! A remark which might be said whilst eyeing up an attractive person. # Going Postal 1) Excl. Going crazy. Refers to the trend of some postal workers becoming violent. # Good to go all set, in order, ready to go, etc. # Grind-age 1) Noun. Food # Hard / Hard nut / Tough nut A tough guy. "He thinks he's a Tough nut" # Heady Nuggets Description of very good weed. # Hella It means sort of like saying "really." i.e. "she was hella pissed!" # Hey Fats Phrase, means "Hey what's up buddy" # Hit having sex, "let me hit it from behind" # Homey/Homeslice n. buddy # Hooch or Hoochie A slut # How's it hangin'? Expr. informal greeting, as in "How are you?" # I Got The Pasties My mouth is dry # I'm gone Bye # IPO The quickest way to get rich in 99--Initial Public Offering! # It's Cashed Means it's gone. it's done # It's all good meaning it's ok. ex:"i'm sorry i couldn't hook you up!" "oh, don't worry, it's all good!" # It's go time! 1) Excl. It's time to fight, you've pushed me too far, etc. (a.k.a. "bring it on!" or "you want a piece of me?!") # Jack verb) to steal something. i.e. "my car got jacked" or "don't jack my stuff" # Jack you up To beat the crap out of someone. i.e. "I'm gonna jack you up" # Jock To like extremly, "Dude, he jocks my shit!" "I jock him hard!" # Junk noun One of two words in the world which applies as a substitute to every single noun in the English language. The other word being "shit." It is used liberally in any/all conversations. Example: "Damn, man, did you see that junk yesterday? Man, I was all up IN that junk! That junk was TIGHT" # Larey Out of order, used when someone has committed a foux pas. "He stole my wallet, that guy is so larey", "He stole my wallet, that was not on" # Lay Off Means to stop whatever it is you're doing. You want to lay off the potty mouth! # Let Me Bang Let us have sex # Let's Bone Out Meaning "let's go" . # Let's roll Let's leave. # Like an insert in sentences when no other word is available # Lunchn' Verb,Messing around, acting crazy # Mad adj: very; a lot; soooooo; shows extremism; Example: That dessert was MAD good. I have to pay MAD bills # Man, I'm Slammin Meaning I'm doing good today # Man, that is clean. That is righteous. # Mofo Word used for mother f*cker # Morph 1) Verb. To change into something else # Murk, or Murkin' To act crazy or wild out # My Bad! 1)Expr. My mistake # NOT! Adverb. Used as a function word to stand for the negative of a preceding group of words "'Episode I, the Phantom Menace' was great... NOT". Origin stems from the Waynes World film. # O.G. stands for "original gangsta"; see old school # OMG means Oh MY God... # Off the Heasy 1) Adj. Otherwise known as off the hook; unbelieveable or different # Oh My God! A sign of disgust, such as "ohmygod why is she wearing that." or a sign of excitement such as "ohmygod guess what?!" # Oh snap.. oh yeah, thats right # Old School adj./adv. old-fashioned, of the old style, etc. Usually a term of respect for the past greats of whatever discipline you're talking about (e.g., Do it old school like Elvis) # Oogly As in very ugly. "She's so ugly, she's OOgly" popular in the eastcoast since around 1997 # Open up a can of whoop-ass Excl. to kick one's butt, you're in trouble now, etc. # Peace out Bye # Phat! 1) Adjective. Cool, awesome, your hip or pretty hot and tempting. # Pigeon A girl that most guys hate; golddigger # Piggy Term used to describe a cop or police man # Pimpin' Cool, "tight",really good...or "to be pimpin" as in clothing.. # Playa someone who is cheating on their significant other # Po Po Noun. Term used for police # Props Kudos, credit. "I hate Dallas, but you gotta give Aikman his props." Often used with "Mad" ("Mad props for this website, Beeotch!"). Origin: from "proper respect." # Punani A women's private parts # Quit Icing My Grill Phrase used when someone gets in your face and speaks to make you look bad # Rolling verb. Feeling the effects of MDMA (E, X, Ecstacy). Example: Damn, you are rolling your brains out! # Salty 1) Verb. To make someone angry. eg. "Back off, I'm getting hella salty" # Score! You got something you wanted or you did really good at something. (ie. "Score!, i got 80% on my math test." Or " Score!, Jeff said he'd go to the prom with me.") # Shady 1) Adj. Being unfair or wrong # Shady Someone who acts cool with you, but really isn't. # The Shit The best or that was the greatest. # Shiznit A different way of saying shit.Can be used for anything. # Shooter A person who shows off. # Shwing If you see a hot chick you would say shwing while humping mid air. # Snaps To give someone "Snaps" is like to give someone "Props", such as used in the Clueless movie - "I had to give Dee snaps for her corageous fashion efforts..." # So adv. very much. Traditionally used as intensifying adverb for lone adjectives, usage expanded to intensify whole clauses, predicates, phrases, etc. Usage may have gained popularity on TV's "Friends." (Chandler: "That is so not the opposite of taking somebody's underwear!"...Joey, jokingly: "So didn't know that, but you should have seen your faces") # Speggets Nuggets (usually heady) covered in parmesean cheese---(see definition of nuggets) # Step Off Get out of my face, leave me alone # Straight That's true # Straight Edge Doesn't do drugs or drink # Stylin' Cool hair or clothes. # Sup The shorthand saying of "Wassup" # Sweet Means cool (as in "That car is sweet") # THO N.It means your nipples get hard like when it's cold outside.. You would say "I have MAJOR T-H-O." which stands for Tit Hard On.. # TMI Too much info! # Talk to the Hand Another way of saying "I don't want to hear what you are saying." # Talk to the Hand(because the face ain't listening) 1) Excl. I'm not listening to you/I'm not talking to you! # Throw Down To fight. # Throwed messed up, high, drunk, "whooo we went to that party and got throwed ya heard?" # Tight Great, The best # Triflin' (and/ or Pilt) Pathetic # Trippin' going off; overly critical of something or someone. Like telling your mom "Quit trippin' over my tattoo" # Tweak Hurt or fix up # Tweak Tweak; Noun: drug (Usualy Crystal Meth), Adj: To use Drugs. See the Sublime song STP (Secret Tweaker Pad) # Wacked (1)Verb Used to described somebody out of their mind. ie. "That bitch is wacked!" Wacked started in the early 90's and carries a negative connotation. # Well Very. "He's well rich" # Wellin' This means that you're lying. Ex. "I went to the sore last night and got some new shoes","You wellin' 'cause you was over Mike's house last night". # Whassup Asking how someone is doing (usu. between two guys talking).. also might refer to asking if the other person is having a Bud. Popularized by Budweiser commercials during Super Bowl and others. # What Up Dog? 1) Exl. What have you been up to? # What up, G? greeting. Short for "What's up, gangsta?" "What's going on?" "How's it goin'?" etc. Again, usu. used as a greeting toward someone you're too macho to address more politely. # What's doin'? Another way of saying "What's Up" or "Watcha Doin?" # Whatever You Reckon! A way of saying you dis-belive what someone has just told you, e.g. "I just heard Britany Spears is touring here!" "Whatever you reckon!". It is just another way of saying "Whatever!" # Whatever! Created by Alicia Siverstone in "Clueless". # Who's your daddy "I'm better than you, etc." "I made your momma my bitch" (see 90's bitch definition) usu. by one adolescent male to another # Wicked A lot or very as in "that movie was wicked good" or "that guy is wicked hot!!!!" # Wife Beater A men's Tank Top or Athletic shirt, like Bruce Willis always wears in movies. Derived from the show 'Cops' when all the people arrested for domestic violence were only wearing this type of shirt and boxer shorts. # Wig out 1) Verb. To freak out; go nuts about something # Wigg'n (1)Verb Short for Wig Out. ie. "He's totally wigg'n out!" # Word Understood; I agree # YO Hello # Yadda Yadda Yadda Phrase popularized by the sitcom "Seinfeld". Often used to make a long story short, thus leaving out uncomfortable details. eg) we went to dinner, yadda yadda yadda, and then I never saw him again. # Yo, yo, homie Joe Basically saying "Hello, my good friend, what is happening with you? You look mighty fine today." # Yoink! v. to steal or take from someone,to skillfully acquire, etc.. # You Straight 1) Phrase. Are you okay or all right # You be trippin fool 1) Excl. You're wrong, or you made a mistake. # Your Mom it's a come back, usually used when you can't think of anything to say back: ex/ "that was the dumbest thing i ever heard" "yeah, your mom!" # bills n. money # coin n. money # dang it! Meaning ow man! Saying you hurt yourself or you got a bad grade or something. another is looking good. e.i.- dang it!! she's lookinn' good!!! # deal verb. cope with the circumstances (i.e., "deal with it") # faux adj. fake (from the French for "false") # fugly Adj: Extremely ugly (i.e., f**king ugly) # hottie noun. someone, man or woman, who is very, very attractive (i.e., Natalie Portman is such a hottie!) # m'kay noun; yes, okay, alright. Popularized by "The South Park Movie" # scrub 1) Adj. A guy that girls mostly hate. Popularized by the TLC song, "No Scrubs" # sup 1) Excl. What's up. # you go! excl. Good for you! More power to you! (usu. used with "girl": "You go, girl!")